The present invention relates in general to the blanket and/or sheet art and, in particular, relates to a unique arrangement for utilizing such appointments in a bed.
It is a well recognized problem that when two persons are resting or sleeping in a double bed, one person will often awaken with none of the blanket covering, whereas, the adjacent person will have unconsciously appropriated all of it. This problem normally results from the different temperature needs of the two people who are sleeping in a side-by-side relationship.
The invention is designed to alleviate this situation by permitting one of the persons to cover himself with the blanket/sheet covering while the other person is free to remove the covering as desired. This is accomplished in one particular mode by partially overlapping two blankets together so that two flaps are formed where one of the flaps is associated with each respective person. This configuration allows each person to individually provide for his comfort zone by retaining or removing his blanket/sheet flap.